


A Trip for Two

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Gladio plans a special getaway for himself and Ignis.





	1. Chapter 1

_Iggy, keep your Saturday night clear, you're being kidnapped._

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at the text from his significant other. 

_Gladio, you can't kidnap the willing._

_Fine then, stealing you._

_Gladio, you can only steal what isn't already yours._

The three dots poked across his screen. He sat his phone down, and fiddled with the stack of reports on his desk. His phone buzzed quietly. 

_That was smooth as hell, Iggy. Damn. I'll see you at your place at three._

_Very well. May I at least know where I'm being taken?_

An immediate response. 

_Nope. It's a surprise._

Ugh. Ignis _despised_ surprises. He picked up his planner, and flipped through it. Saturday...the lover's holiday, of course. It has slipped his mind. He and Gladio had been together nearly two years now, and they had only done a small gift exchange for the prior year's holiday. A special cooked meal for Gladio, roses and expensive brandy filled chocolates for Ignis. 

Mulling it over, he was actually kind of relived that Gladio had taken the reins on this one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 o'clock. Ignis' phone buzzed on his coffee table. He picked it up, and thumbed the text notification. 

_Pack an overnight bag. Bring something classy to wear to dinner._

Ignis squinted at his phone. An overnight bag? Gladio must have anticipated him immediately trying to figure out the surprise, and decided to tell him last minute. He brushed his flat hair out of his eyes, and wandered into the bedroom to pack. 

He had barely finished when the doorbell rang. 

Ignis placed the shirt he was folding onto the bed, and went to answer the door. Gladio was standing behind it, grinning madly. He immediately noticed the stuffed duffel bag over the man's shoulder. 

"Have we finally decided to elope?" 

Gladio laughed, and entered the apartment. 

"Naw, I told you, I'm just gonna throw you over my shoulder for that one." He dropped his bag by the door. 

"Please don't, I don't particularly enjoy looking like a damsel in distress." 

Ignis retreated to his bedroom to retrieve his small rolling suitcase. Gladio took the suitcase from him, and rolled it to the door.

"You got everything?" 

"I should hope so. It would have been easier to pack if I knew where we were headed."

"Tough. I'm not telling." Gladio stretched his hand out. "Car keys." 

Ignis blinked at him. "You're serious."

"Yep, give 'em." 

Ignis sighed, and pulled the keys from the glass bowl by the door. He handed them over to Gladio, who poked him in the nose. 

"Cheer up, babe. You're gonna enjoy yourself, I promise."

Ignis swatted Gladio's hand. 

"I have no doubt, it's time alone with you." 

Gladio took both of their bags, as Ignis locked the apartment door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladio plopped both of their bags in the trunk of Ignis' car, and both tried to sit in their respective seats. They shared a laugh as they both fidgeted with the seat adjustments. The driver's seat had been adjusted to Ignis, the passenger seat had been adjusted to Noct, resulting in both men crunched up against the dash when they tried to sit. Gladio buckled his seatbelt, and turned to smirk at Ignis. Ignis cocked an eyebrow in response. 

"What?"

"Nothin', I had considered blindfolding you, keep the surprise going." 

"Gladio, the only place I would ever let you blindfold me is the bedroom." 

"I know, that's why I brought it anyway." Gladio grinned at his significant other, who sighed. 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned. 

"Should have know that was coming." 

The weather was clement as they departed, and Gladio not nearly as bad a driver as Ignis had anticipated. It was a bit of a relief to not be the one behind the wheel. It also gave Ignis full reign to watch Gladio. He let he head fall back on the headrest, and watched him with a loving gaze. 

Gladio had started growing his hair out, and Ignis honestly loved how it looked on him. His thick brunette hair now had to be moussed back, instead of spiked into the faux hawk he sported in his youth. He kept the sides shaved, but the length was finally long enough for Ignis to grasp in his fingers and yank. After the first time he did, Gladio swore he would never cut it any shorter. Ignis reached over, and scratched the back of Gladio's head. 

"Babe..." 

"Yes?" Ignis replied innocently.

"You know I love how that feels..." 

"My apologies. I couldn't help myself. Your hair has been so soft since you stopped using that horrid gel."

"Yeah, and who talked me into that?"

"Someone who loves you." Gladio shot Ignis a smirk, and glanced at the clock on the dash. 

"Shouldn't be much farther. Maybe half an hour?"

Ignis ran his thumb down the back of Gladio's neck as he retracted his hand. Gladio shuddered slightly in reaction. He placed a hand on the top of the steering wheel, and held his right out. Ignis took his hand, running an absentminded finger over the calloused skin, and watching the scenery pass. 

"It's so strange to see the countryside... This is pleasant, Gladio. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. It is nice out here, huh?"

Gladio took his hand back, replacing it on the wheel, and slowing into a steep turn. Ignis saw the sign. 

"Galdin Quay? Gladio, are you taking me to Galdin Quay?" 

"Surprise." 

Ignis' lips broke into a smile, as he saw the Quay over the cliff. 

"How did you manage to...?"

"I'm not telling. But planning, mostly. Took a page out of your book and started prepping for this six months ago." 

Ignis smiled at Gladio, who glanced and winked at him. He pulled the car into a parking spot, and stretched his arms. 

"Iggy, It's all about us tonight. No responsibilities, no royalty. Relax, and enjoy yourself."

Ignis almost felt guilty. He hadn't thought about his responsibilities since they left the city. Noct would be fine without him for a night. He pulled his planner out of his vest pocket, and held it up to Gladio. Both of them knew that little book was law to him. He opened the glove box, and tossed it in, then cast Gladio a smile that almost looked relieved. 

"Just us."


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio approached the concierge, guiding Ignis by his hand as he looked around the resort. He carried both his duffel bag, and rolled Ignis' suitcase behind him. 

"Hi. We have a reservation." 

"Of course, sir. The name?"

"Amicitia." 

"Yes, we have it right here, sir. Welcome to Galdin Quay."

"Thanks. And the dinner reservations?" Gladio glanced over to Ignis, who had wandered off to look at the side area. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Amicitia. Dinner at nine, for two."

"That's right. Thanks. Can I place a room service order to be delivered while we're away? Trying to plan a surprise."

"Of course, sir, leave the details with me."

The concierge handed over the room key, and gave quick directions to their suite. 

"Sir, please be advised, the resort patio will be closing soon, but will reopen in time for your reservation. Please, visit our bar for refreshments, or utilize the amenities in your suite."

"Right, thanks." Gladio smiled slightly, and wandered over to Ignis, who was at the bar, face in a menu. 

"Babe, room's ready."

"Coming." Ignis rose from his bar stool, and went to Gladio's side. "The menu is remarkable, remind me to try the raw oysters." 

"I hear they're an aphrodisiac." Gladio smirked at Ignis, and led him down the hall to their suite. He unlocked the door, and pushed it open, motioning for Ignis to go in before him. 

"...Gladio...how in the hell..."

The suite was gorgeous, and could probably fit four people comfortably. Ignis ran a hand over the deep red, plush comforter on the King sized bed.

Gladio placed their bags down, and watched Ignis walk around the suite, poking a head into the bathroom, exiting, noticing a glass sliding door leading to a small balcony. 

"Only thing you need to know, is that it's ours for tonight." 

Ignis walked out on to the balcony. This was impressive, and it had all been planned for him. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He loved him. He loved him so much he wanted to scream it from the balcony. He felt a strong arm wrap around him, and pull him back into the room. 

"Well?" 

"This is beautiful, Gladio. I don't deserve this."

"Nah, you're right." Gladio sniffed, and looked away from Ignis. "Guess we should go." 

Ignis rolled his eyes, and elbowed Gladio jokingly. 

"You're awful."

"You love me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis got prepared for dinner in the bedroom, as Gladiolus had completely taken over the bathroom once he had finished styling his hair into chocobo-esque spikes. He buttoned his vest, and checked his appearance in the bedroom mirror; The vest was too much, he decided, and removed it. He felt a navy button down was appropriate, he hoped Gladio liked it. He smoothed the front of his slacks, and heard the bathroom door open. 

Gladio stepped out, and sniffled sharply. 

"Ignis, I don't know how you do this daily." 

Ignis couldn't immediately answer, as Gladio's appearance quite literally halted him. He wandered around him for the full effect. 

His love was dressed in black trousers tailored to his form. The pants fit as if painted directly onto his thick thighs, and muscular ass. Ignis leaned over, and ran a finger up the inseam of his thigh, and over the center of his ass. Gladio had clad his torso in a deep maroon shirt, buttoned all the way up. Ignis looked over his back, ran a finger over Gladio's shoulders, and walked to his front. The shirt was tailored perfectly, and fit close to his chest. Were it a little colder in the room, he most likely would have been able to see his nipples clear through it. He ran a hand down Gladio's side, the shirt hugging his thin waist. Ignis shook his head, trying to consider what looked off. He unfastened the top two buttons, exposing Gladio's collar bone, and trailing a finger over it. He fixed Gladio's collar, before stepping back to take the full picture in. 

"What do you think?"

"I think we should stay in." Ignis responded, deadly serious.

Gladio laughed, and pulled Ignis into a hug. 

"You'll get to stare at me all night, no worries."

"I'm more concerned you'll have everyone else's attention." 

Gladio kissed the top of Ignis' head. "Maybe, but you'll have mine."

Ignis scoffed quietly and removed himself from Gladio's hug. "Shall we?" 

"Sure." He walked over to his duffel bag, and pulled out a pair of polished black dress shoes. Ignis blinked at them. 

"I didn't even know you owned those."

"Didn't. Got 'em just to look pretty for you." 

"I feel so honored, Gladio." He slipped on his own shoes, and moved to the door. 

"Keep it up, Ignis. You're just giving me more reason to blindfold you tonight, and do that thing you love." 

Ignis felt a flush grow across his cheeks. "You wouldn't." 

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The resort looked completely different than when they arrived, and Ignis was impressed at how much they had managed to reorganize and decorate in such a short amount of time. The patio was dark, lit by dim strands of star shaped lights. Short candles in the centers of floral arrangements emanated a glow from each of the tables. The couches had all been removed from the lower patio, creating a makeshift dance floor. 

Ignis couldn't take his eyes from Gladio, from  
the moment they took their seats. He watched the man open the menu, the candlelight making his warm skin take on a honeyed hue. Gladio glanced up at Ignis, and smirked. 

"Stop looking at me like that, Ignis. I'm not dinner." He used a hushed tone, speaking as if it were only the two of them in the world. 

Ignis smiled, and brought his menu up to try to hide his blush. 

"I'm dessert." 

The advisor snickered, and glared at Gladio over the menu. "Would you behave, please?" 

Gladio's smile fell into a smirk, his eyes meeting Ignis'. "Ignis?"

"Hm?" Ignis lowered his menu, the blush having faded. 

"You look amazing."

Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the waiter's approach. Ignis looked around, and realized there was a waiter at each table. 

"Good evening, gentlemen. Are you prepared to order?" 

Gladio snatched the menu from Ignis' hand, and winked. Ignis stared, partially appalled, partially stunned. 

"Yeah, we are. Can I start with the mussels? And can I have the steak, medium rare, with the lobster tail?"

"Very good, sir."

"And he'll have...." Gladio pointed to an item on the menu. "And..." He pointed to another item. The waiter took both menus, and tucked them under his arm. 

"Splendid choices, sir. Your champagne will be out shortly, would you like some water in the mean time?"

"Yes, thank you." Ignis responded, and the waiter motioned for another to fill their glasses from an glass decanter as he departed. Ignis waited until the second waiter departed to question Gladio. 

"Gladio, I'm quite able to choose my own dinner." It came out a little more annoyed than he intended, but he was still shocked at Gladio snatching the menu. 

"...sorry. I didn't think of it that way. I thought it'd be like...a trust thing? If I picked out your dinner and made it special. Shit..." Gladio rubbed a hand over the back of his head.   
"I'm sorry. Ugh..."

Ignis pouted, and tried to fix his snippy remark. "No, I'm sorry. That came out harsh. I apologize, Gladio." 

"As long as you're not upset." 

Ignis reached across the table, and took Gladio's hand in his. Ignis had the unfortunate talent of making his words sound slightly more abrasive when he was annoyed; Gladio, despite his appearance, was actually quite sensitive to Ignis' favor. He only ever wanted to make him happy, but occasionally his zeal was met with Ignis' distaste. 

"I'm not, I promise." A waiter approached, carrying an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne. Ignis noticed a waiter approached each table in the same manner. Gladio rubbed Ignis' hand with a thumb. And looked at the waiter. 

In succession, each of the waiters gave a solid shake to their bottles, and popped the corks out, creating arcs of foam. The last waiters popped their corks, and fireworks exploded overhead. 

Ignis smiled, and looked at the fireworks display over the water. Gladio squeezed his hand, and smiled, the brightly colored lights dancing over Ignis' face. In that moment, didn't regret a single gil spent. 

The fireworks died down, and the appetizers were brought. Mussels in a steaming buttery looking broth for Gladio, a plate of raw oysters for Ignis. The waiter sat down a small plate with a lemon wedge and a dish of cocktail sauce, and departed. 

"I approve thus far." Ignis sipped at his champagne, and took an oyster in hand. Gladio used his fork to pick a mussel from it's shell. "Though the irony of you ordering mussels is not lost on me."

Gladio cupped a hand under the mussel to prevent sauce from dripping off, and held it out to Ignis. He nodded slightly and wrapped his lips around the fork, taking the mussel into his mouth. He closed his eyes to savor the garlicky broth.

"Mmm...." 

"Good?"

"Worth the trip, definitively." 

Ignis dabbed the remainder of the broth on his cloth napkin. "Gladio, thank you for...all of this."

"Thank me later." Gladio winked again, and washed a mussel down with a large gulp of champagne. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their entrees, as well as the bottle of champagne had come and gone. The lovers were finishing out their meal chatting, when the music started to play. Gladio stood, and moved to Ignis.

"Gladio, what are you...?"

He bent an arm behind his back, and took Ignis' hand in his. He bowed, and kissed it. "May I have this dance?" 

Ignis blinked slightly. They would occasionally dance in their respective apartments, sharing a quiet romantic moment, but...this was different. This was public. Ignis felt his heart flutter before he responded. 

"Of course." 

He stood, and allowed himself to be led to the makeshift dance floor. Gladio placed a hand on the small of Ignis' back, and hugged him close. The two men swayed side to side, gazing into each other's eyes. Ignis rested his head on Gladio's chest, allowing himself a moment of peace. No responsibilities. No Prince. Just him, and Gladio. He sighed, continuing to sway with his lover. He whispered a quiet thanks into Gladio's chest, and nuzzled him. 

Gladio leaned down, and kissed his forehead. 

"Let's go back to the room, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio opened the suite door, and allowed Ignis to enter first. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on the nightstand, with two flutes, and a room service tray on the bed with strawberries and a bowl of freshly whipped cream. 

"When did you...?" 

"When we arrived." Gladio winked at Ignis.  
"You aren't the only one who can plan things, Iggy." 

Ignis raised a foot back to undo the laces of a shoe, and remove it. He repeated the process, and set them down by the closet. Gladio toed his shoes off, and tossed them haphazardly by his bag. 

Ignis only made it half way to the bed before Gladio wrapped strong arms around him and toyed with his belt. He leaned down, kissing and nibbling at Ignis' ear. 

"G-Gladio..." Ignis felt his belt get pulled free of his pants. He reached back to grasp at Gladio, who instead grabbed him by the wrist, and held it behind his back. 

"Yes?" He kissed his ear again, his hot breath causing the smaller man to shudder. Ignis twisted his wrist, and Gladio used it to spin Ignis around. He leaned over to grasp him around the thighs, and pick him up. Ignis draped his arms over Gladio's shoulders. 

"What have I told you about making me feel like a damsel?" He carried Ignis to the bed, and carefully set him down on the side. Ignis unfastened the button on his trousers, and unzipped them.

"I don't remember, it's usually followed with 'please, Gladio, let me come."

Gladio grabbed Ignis' trousers by the ankles, and tugged them down, with Ignis assisting at sliding them over his ass. He dropped them to the floor, and looked over his lover. 

Ignis had hidden the effort he put into his image. The crisp, unmoving lines of his shirt had not been the use of heat or starch, but some sort of suspender and garter belt combination. The stretchy straps clasped onto the tails of his shirt at three points, and ran down over the sides of his tight undergarments to a support strap around each of Ignis' thighs. He had a second pair of garters around his calves, holding his black and navy argyle dress socks up.

Gladio grabbed the bottle of champagne from the nightstand, and carefully popped the cork out. He took a mouthful directly from the bottle. 

"Problem, love?" Ignis shifted himself back on the bed, bringing a knee up, and leaving the other leg extended. He raised an arm behind his head, and smirked at Gladio. 

Gladio shook his head, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Just trying to figure out which astral I appeased to get you." 

Ignis reached to the table to hold a champagne flute out for him to fill. Gladio filled both, and replaced the bottle in the ice bucket. Ignis plucked a strawberry from the plate, dipped it into the champagne, then brought it to his lips, watching his lover. 

Gladio wandered to his duffel bag, and carried it to the side of the bed. He rifled through it, and pulled out the silken blindfold. 

"Here I hoped you were joking." He sipped at his champagne, and replaced the glass on the nightstand. 

Ignis dipped a finger into the whipped cream, and brought it to his mouth, sucking it off, and pouting at Gladio. 

"Oh no, I was -not- missing this opportunity." 

Ignis dipped his finger back in the cream, and motioned Gladio over with the cream covered fingertip. Gladio smirked, and leaned down to take Ignis' finger into his mouth, and lap off the cream with his warm tongue. The advisor purred in his throat, and retracted his finger. He removed his glasses, and placed them on the nightstand by the champagne. 

"You tease." Gladio smirked, as he wrapped the blindfold over Ignis' eyes. Ignis heard that Gladio had begun to rifle through his bag again, but couldn't see him take out the rest of his toys. Gladio pulled out a pair of thick leather cuffs, Ignis' favorite, and took him by the hand. He fastened one cuff around the man's thin wrist, and saw the smirk sneak over his lips. 

"Oh...You planned accordingly, I see." Ignis brought his free wrist up, and held it next to his cuffed one. 

"Gods, I love when you give yourself to me like that..." Gladio leaned over to kiss Ignis on the lips, and trailed them over his jaw and down the side of his neck. 

"Mm..." 

Gladio sat on the side of the bed, and pulled Ignis over to kneel next to him. He pulled over the small bottle of lube and coated his fingers. 

"Lean up for me, baby." Ignis raised his ass up, and felt Gladio tug down the back of his briefs. He shuddered as he felt the first finger enter him, and grasped at Gladio's thigh. He leaned onto Gladio's chest, gasping into his ear as Gladio widened his hole with a second finger. 

"Eager today, Iggy?" 

Ignis blindly kissed at the side of Gladio's face, as he was steadied by Gladio's arms on either side of him, reaching behind him. 

Gladio pressed a third finger in, and felt Ignis claw at his thigh. 

"A-Ah, Gladio..." 

He pulled his fingers out, and Ignis whimpered quietly. 

"Hush, you know I wouldn't leave you hangin'." 

Gladio pulled his surprise over. A vibrating butt plug, with remote control. He coated it in lube, and eased it into Ignis' ass. Ignis clenched a fist, and gasped loudly. 

"O...oh, please tell me that isn't..."

" _My_ favorite? Oh yes it is." 

Gladio tugged Ignis' underwear back up over the plug, found the remote, and turned it on low. 

Ignis whimpered pathetically at the low setting. Gladio scooted back to look over his lover. 

He loved Ignis so much in this position. Navy shirt still buttoned, held fast by his garters, shirttails cascading over his underwear clad ass and crotch. Legs splayed to either side of him, slightly grinding his ass against the bed. He tried to apply more pressure to the plug, the dull vibrations just enough for him to feel the blood beginning to pulse through his hardening dick, but not enough to do more than tease. He held his cuffed wrists in front of his crotch, grasping at the sheets in front of him. He felt Gladio's fingertip graze the side of his neck, and shuddered slightly, a blush growing across his cheeks. 

"You look good enough to eat, Iggy." Gladio ran a finger over the sock garter on his lover's calf. "I should keep you like this more often." 

Ignis tried to remain composed. "I think I'd come undone if you did that..." Gladio reached to unbutton the top of Ignis' shirt, leaving his chest exposed. He pushed Ignis back against the pillows gently, and scooped up the bowl of whipped cream. He took a finger full, and smeared it across Ignis' jaw. 

Ignis tipped his head back, leaving his jaw open for Gladio to lean over, and lap up the cream, trailing kisses along the way. He noticed Ignis' hands over his crotch, beginning to desperately stroke his swiftly hardening cock. Gladio clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

"That's unlike you, Iggy. Did you miss me that badly?" He held the leather cuffs by their connector ring, and lifted Ignis' hands above his head. 

Ignis pouted at being teased. "You would have done the same..." He tried to lean up to kiss Gladio, craving his touch. 

Gladio grabbed the remote, and turned it to medium. Ignis cried out wantonly, and tried to dig his heels into the bed. Gladio lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder, and kissed his socked calf. 

"Hmm. What should I do with you..." 

"Gladio, p-please." 

"Ooh, I know." Gladio set his leg down, released his grip on his lover's wrists, and leaned over to rifle through his bag. He produced a second pair of leather cuffs, and a silk neck tie. He scooped Ignis' ankles under his arm, and expertly trapped them in the second pair of cuffs. 

"There." He placed Ignis' legs back on the bed, and patted him on his thigh. He noticed the front of Ignis' underwear, wet with precum. Ignis furrowed his brow, and pouted.

"Gladio." His voice tried to sound stern, however it wavered with the slight panic of the blindfold and toy vibrating inside of him.

Gladio stood up from the bed.

"Gladio, this isn't funny." Ignis squirmed around, and tried grasp at him. "Come back here." 

He bit his lip to stifle a chuckle, and balled up the necktie in his hand. 

"Gladi--mmph!" His protest was interrupted by the balled up tie being shoved into his mouth. He moved his hands up to pull it out, and had them immediately snatched up by Gladio, who pulled his arms taut above him. 

Ignis squirmed in his grasp, and whined into the gag. 

"What, baby?" 

He shook his head furiously, trying to loose the gag or blindfold. He whimpered, and kicked his bound ankles. 

"You want me to turn your toy up?"

Ignis eyebrows raised. He shook his head, and Gladio leaned over to thumb the remote up. Ignis collapsed back, crying out into the makeshift gag. The vibrations teased him so badly, all he wanted was Gladio to touch him. He writhed side to side, whimpering loudly. Gladio loved watching Ignis come undone. His long legs thrashing furiously, his thighs twitching, being denied orgasm. Sweat graced his lover's brow. He watched his chest heave with his increasingly tortured panting.

"Ignis." He leaned to whisper in the thrashing man's ear. "I'm going to let your wrists go. I want you to keep them above your head."

He released Ignis' wrists, and watched him drop them onto the pillow above him. His fingers were clenched into fists, and he pleaded into the gag. 

Gladio undid his belt, and stripped his lower half. He picked up the lube from the bed, and quickly coated his dick in it. He knelt on the bed, and picked Ignis' ankles up, unfastening the cuff on one, and dropping the man's legs onto his shoulders. 

Ignis felt Gladio hoist his ass up, and tug his underwear down. He felt the toy being pulled free, and pleaded into the gag again. 

"I know, baby." Gladio thumbed the remote off, and discarded the toy once it was free of Ignis' ass. He pressed the head of his dick into the prepared hole, and watched Ignis shudder with pleasure at the toy's replacement. He reached over, and pulled the necktie from his lover's mouth. 

"Awful vocal today, Iggy." 

"G-Gla...ah...p...please..." 

He slowly eased his dick in to the hilt, and felt Ignis' entire body shaking. He pulled back, and eased in again. Ignis covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stifle a loud moan. 

"Hn...Iggy...I love being inside of you."

"Ple--hease...."

"Hm?" Gladio pulled him down to the hilt again. Ignis let out a pitiful noise, near tears with desire. He lowered his own hands to his dick, now almost painfully throbbing with need. Gladio swatted them away. 

"Above your head." 

Ignis complied, arms quivering. Gladio pulled the front of Ignis' underwear down as far as the garters would allow, and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Ignis shook his head, and managed to rub the blindfold off with his arm. His green eyes were lusted over, and watery. He looked up at Gladio, eyes half lidded. 

"Please..."

Gladio smirked, and leaned his head to kiss Ignis' calf, still hung over his shoulder. He pulled back, and thrust hard into Ignis, keeping his fingers wrapped tight around his shaft. He timed pumping Ignis' shaft with his thrusts, stopping when he heard his lover get close to coming. Ignis was quivering in his grasp, his voice weak from being denied orgasm. Gladio felt his own orgasm washing over him, and filled Ignis with his warmth. 

He carefully pulled out, cum leaking from Ignis' ass, and slid up to his side to hold him. Ignis draped his arms over Gladio's head, and kissed him hungrily, messily, craving whatever he could get. Gladio draped and arm over him to hold him close, and pumped his shaft.

He saw Ignis' eyes roll back as he came silently, cum spurting forcefully from his dick. He buried his face into Gladio's shoulder, and panted quietly. Tears crested over his eyes, and his body quivered from the strong orgasm. Gladio abandoned Ignis' softening dick, and stroked the back of his head. 

"Shh, shh...You okay?" 

Ignis sniffled, and raised his arms back over Gladio's head. He wiped his eyes, and nodded. He held his wrists out, which Gladio quickly uncuffed. He hugged Ignis close, and stroked the back of his head again. 

"That was...I feel weak." 

Gladio kissed his forehead protectively. 

"I'm sorry, Iggy." 

Ignis looked up him, exhausted, and shook his head. 

"I...It was torturous. But the finish was nothing short of stellar." 

Ignis glanced down. Both his, and Gladio's shirts were stained with sticky jizz. He scowled, and started to un-do the remainder of the buttons on his shirt. 

"Don't make that face, I know damn well you can get jizz stains out of anything."

Ignis grumbled. "That doesn't mean I enjoy it."

Gladio kissed his cheek, and climbed off of the bed.

"I'm gonna go run us a bath, k?" 

Ignis nodded, and unclipped the garters from his shirt tails. 

Gladio exited to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He turned around just in time to see Ignis lowering the garter from his thigh.

"Iggy?"

"Yes, love?" 

"Can you just. Always wear those?" 

Ignis chuckled, and pulled his leg up to work the other garter down. He yawned as he unclipped his sock garters, and stripped them off, as well as his underwear. He saw Gladio's shirt come flying from the bathroom in a cascade of maroon. His lover returned to his side, and scooped him off of the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The water had been warm enough to lull Ignis to sleep, snuggled on his larger lover.  
Gladio took the effort to wash them both off, careful not to startle Ignis from his nap until he was finished. Ignis nuzzled into his chest, and looked up with a loving gaze. Gladio got out of the tub first, and wrapped a plush towel around his waist. He held the other bath towel out to Ignis, who accepted and raised his nude form from the bath. 

"I'm never gonna get tired of seeing that. You look like a damn siren when you get out of the bath. Or a merman or somethin'." 

"Handsome suffices, thank you, though I prefer that comparison to the wet were-beast you look like." 

Gladio laughed, and wrapped an arm around Ignis' damp waist. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Ignis' face warped in contemplation. "Depends if you're currently tracking water on my floors." 

Gladio led Ignis out of the glass doors to the balcony. He scooted the two chairs next to each other, and motioned for Ignis to sit. 

The air was cool, coming off of the water. Ignis shivered slightly, and Gladio sat and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He looked up at the night sky, stars shining clear. 

"It's so strange, to see the stars uninterrupted by the city lights." 

"S'nice, isn't it?" 

Ignis raised a hand, to hold the hand currently draped over his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Gladio. This has been wonderful."

"Nah, you're worth it." 

They watched the stars together, before Ignis stood.

"Where're you going?"

Ignis wandered back into the room without answering, and Gladio felt a towel hit him in the back of the head. He grinned widely, and ran into the room after Ignis.


End file.
